


Choosing suitors

by Stars_dreaming



Series: Purebloods [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_dreaming/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: Not wanting to, Alyna Selwyn gets caught between two suitors who are - remarkably - also her friends. The two can go to the ends of the world to win her.





	Choosing suitors

Since she was in diapers, Alyna Maycee Selwyn has been best friends with Lucius Malfoy. Being born in 1956, she was just three years younger than him. At every formal party, she would have been with Lucius. Ultimately, her parents decided that she had to make more allies, and Alyna had sought friendship with the three Black sisters, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. That was not enough, and eventually her mother took her to Grimmauld Place, to meet the newborn Sirius Orion Black. Lucius had not been happy with the change, and he tried to get Alyna back to him. This continued until he left for Hogwarts. Alyna was left alone at the parties, and she found herself rather enjoying the company of the young Sirius Black. 

Only three years later, Alyna started her first year at Hogwarts. In the train, she sat with Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, Andromeda and the two Lestrange brothers. "Are you nervous to start your year?" Narcissa had asked. Alyna had nodded, her violet eyes searching Lucius' gaze. He smiled at her. "You will be okay Alyna, as long as you don't get sorted into Gryffindor. Of course, it would be best if you would get sorted into Slytherin, but I see you more as a Hufflepuff." Bellatrix had said. 

Bellatrix was right, after all, because Alyna got sorted into Hufflepuff. She managed to make a few pureblood friends, of which only one stayed in her bedroom. She carefully stayed away from the other students, as she knew that she was not supposed to meddle with them. Years passed, and her friendship with Narcissa got stronger, just like her friendship with Lucius, which was not even a friendship anymore. He had once said - when they were rather young - that he wanted to marry her when they were old enough. It appeared he still remembered that, as he tried to court her whenever he could. Before they knew it, it was 1971, Alyna's third year. Sirius would start Hogwarts. He had in fact, started out in the cabin with Alyna and Lucius, but eventually Lucius had chased him away. Alyna had let it happen, but after Sirius had left, she scolded Lucius for his cold behaviour. 

When Sirius got sorted into Gryffindor, Alyna knew there was nothing she could do for him. She did write a letter to her parents, begging them to keep Walburga calm. She did not want to see Sirius getting hurt. It did not help however, as the following day the poor boy got a Howler. He ran out of the Great Hall, and Alyna followed him. "You shouldn't listen to your mother," she calmly stated. Sirius had looked up and then he jumped in her arms. She comforted him, and then she sent him back into the Great Hall. 

As the year passed, Sirius seemed to have the same idea as Lucius. He flirted with her on occasion, but she laughed it off every time, because he was just twelve years old and 'he is too young for me Lucius, you know that'. Lucius had expressed his anger over Christmas break, but Sirius had not listened to him at all. Two months passed, and Alyna found herself stuck between the two boys, of which one was already seventeen years old, and the other was only twelve. Sirius had only started it because he wanted to piss Lucius off, but gradually he found himself being enchanted with Alyna's smile and her soft voice. Summer came, and passed. Alyna had visited France with Lucius, while Sirius was eating himself up with jealousy. 

Fourth year came, and it was Lucius' last year. Alyna tried to ignore him and Sirius as best as she could, as there was another boy who she had eyes for. Regulus Black had just started Hogwarts, and he was scared, and alone. One day, Alyna found flowers and gifts surrounding her bed, which appeared to be from Lucius. Shortly after she had a conversation with Sirius, who told her that she couldn't trust Lucius, as he was probably going to break her heart. Alyna did not listen to him, and she even got into a fight with him. "Why do you think you can control me?" She had yelled. Sirius had not shrunken back, but he had apologized. The next day Alyna found paint in her soap. 

Months passed, and Lucius graduated. He had hugged her goodbye, enjoying to see Sirius' reaction over her shoulder. Weeks passed, and summer came. Alyna found herself sitting in the cabin with Sirius and his friends. "So, Sirius, are you going to introduce me to your Gryffindor friends?" Alyna could not help the sneer as she eyed the three boys curiously. "This is James Potter," Sirius pointed out a boy with a wide grin and ruffled dark hair. "This is Remus," he pointed to a lanky boy with two scars on his face. How in the world did he get those scars? Alyna wondered. "And this is Peter Pettigrew." Her eyes widened as the truth dawned on her. "You are half-bloods," she said softly, and Sirius grew pale. Remus and Peter nodded. "I am Alyna Selwyn, in case you were wondering. Now Sirius, I will not tell anyone about this, but you must know I cannot stay here. Wouldn't want to risk my reputation." She got up, and without waiting for an answer, she walked outside. 

That summer Lucius invited her over for dinner a lot. He treated her with respect, and she rather enjoyed it. At one of their annual parties - celebrating her birthday - the pure-blood families gathered in the Selwyn Mansion. So did Lucius Malfoy, who showered her with gifts. The Blacks arrived rather late. As usual, Sirius pulled a small prank on Alyna. He gave her a small box. She opened it, and a small clown jumped out. She shrieked, horrified. Walburga pulled Sirius towards her, her face angry. "Oh no!" Alyna said, and she took Sirius' hand. "It's okay Walburga. He does that often," laughing, she hugged Sirius, who grinned widely. Behind the two stood Lucius, fuming in jealousy. 

It was Alyna's sixteenth birthday that she was sitting in the drawing room on the sofa, reading a book. Lucius sat next to her. He pushed down her book and she looked at him questioningly, wondering what he wanted from her. He smiled and tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "Happy birthday May," he whispered, as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. Both of them did not notice Sirius standing against the wall, his heart aching as he watched Alyna blush and giggle. He gritted his teeth. His hands were balled into fists, and he had to restrain himself from pulling Alyna away from Lucius. 

Eventually, Lucius and Sirius got into a fight over who deserved Alyna more. Lucius said that he was more dignified than Sirius, and that he at least followed the rules. Sirius said that he could make Alyna happy and that he loved to make her laugh. Sirius had gived Lucius a good hit, and Lucius was about to return the favor when Alyna walked in. "Boys!" She yelled. She ran up to Lucius, who was lightly bleeding. "Are you okay?" She asked, her finger lightly touching his bruised cheek, and Lucius winced. Alyna turned around and glared at Sirius. "You are a rather immature boy Sirius. You should really stop fighting with everyone," with that she took Lucius hand and she pulled him outside. Lucius smirked and Sirius let his head hang low. How would he ever win you in this way? 

As months passed, the two boys kept fighting over her, silently. When summer was over, Sirius tried to get back into contact with Alyna, but she had not responded. He did not see her on the platform, and worry started to overtake his mind. But at Hogwarts, it appeared that she was already there. She was talking to Regulus. Sirius groaned, and he walked past the two. At passing, a shimmer caught his eye and his breath got caught in his throat as he saw the ring on Alyna's finger. Upon closer looks, he saw that Regulus was also wearing a ring. 

Alyna had in fact, gotten engaged after her sixteenth birthday, to Regulus Black, even though now she knew that she did not have any feelings for him. During Christmas she sought out Narcissa, who had also gotten engaged, to Lucius Malfoy. "Narcissa, I fear that I'm in love," she had whispered one night. "With who?" Narcissa asked. Alyna gulped. "It's somebody who is going to marry very soon," she answered. Narcissa hugged her and had not asked any further, because it would be better for Alyna if it would stay a secret. 

It did not, however. In her seventh year, Lucius had already married Narcissa, but he came to Hogwarts frequently. Nobody knew why, except Regulus and Alyna. Well, Regulus did not know the truth. He thought Lucius and Alyna were just friends, and that when they were together, they just talked. But they didn't. Hugs evolved to kisses, and kisses evolved to nights spent together, even though Alyna could only give herself fully to Regulus. When she graduated, she called a stop to it. Regulus and she married over summer break, and she soon got pregnant with a boy. She named him Orion Aidan Lucius. When Sirius heard this, he felt like he couldn't live anymore. 

Years passed, and Regulus graduated. He followed in Lucius' and Alyna's footsteps, becoming a Death Eater. Alyna had urged him not to, but he did anyway. Again, she got pregnant. Nine months passed, and she gave birth to a girl, Cerise Alyna Brigette. Sirius tried to reach out to her, but she told him to stay away, because she did not want to get involved with him, as he was disowned, and a disgrace to all pure-bloods. What she did not say, however, was that she didn't want him to be in danger. She was a Death Eater after all. 

When Regulus died, Alyna fell into a big, dark hole. With every fiber in her body, she hated the man who did this to him, and she could not bring herself to work with him anymore. So she stepped to Dumbledore. She told him everything he needed to know about Voldemorts plans. Sirius found out about this, and he wanted her to live with him, so he could protect her. She told him she would, some day, when it was safe enough to do so. That was a huge mistake. 

Alyna Maycee Black (nee, Selwyn) died on the 3th of march in 1980 


End file.
